supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Best Christmas
The Best Christmas is a 2012 film. It is a non Supernanny themed film but Nicole Birou-Jennings makes an appearance as Mom in the film Plot This film takes place in suburban Pennsylvania with a boy named Freddy who is celebrating Christmas 2005 with his family and only wants a BB Gun for Christmas. Cast Nicole Birou-Jennings as Mom Adam Sandler as Dad Jared Gilmore as Freddy Asa Butterfield as Josh (Freddy's brother) Farley Park as Eliza (Freddy's sister) Leah Durrant as Orla (Freddy's other sister) Macaulay Culkin as Elf 2 Alison Spooner as Mrs.Short Kevin James as Mr.Short Nick Swardson as Santa at the mall Nicki Minaj as Elf 1 Kyle Park,Lauren Durrant,Hayleigh Durrant,Casey Simpson,Erica Winter as Kids in line and Kids in Pageant Amy Poehler as Mrs.Foxworth Christan Bale as Mr.Day Daniel Craig as David Spade as Music Teacher (cameo) Jack Black as Mr.Watson Vin Diesel as Security Guard 1 Tyrese Gibson as Security Guard 2 Charlie Sheen as Narrator Meryl Streep as Grandma Slyvester Stallone as Grandpa Joaquin Phoenix as Uncle Steven (Had 2 roles in movie) Leonardo DiCaprio as Uncle Miles (Had 2 roles in movie) Brendan Fraser as Uncle Malcolm Megan Fox as Aunt Mallory Rachel Ray as Aunt Julia Alicia Silverstone as Aunt Brianna Rowan Blanchard as Cousin Selena Robert Capron as Cousin Liam Peyton List as Cousin Maria Crew Directed by Michael Bay Produced by Kenneth Branagh,Michael Bay and Adam Sandler Co Produced by David Spade and Rob Schneider Music by Mark Mothersbaugh, Danny Elfman, and Hans Zimmer Reception and Legacy This film was a parody of a classic film, "A Christmas Story". Because of it's positive reception, Cartoon Network now has a "The Best Christmas Marathon" on Christmas Day. It has a score of 89% on Rotten Tomatoes. In Box Office, it grossed over $89,000,000 dollars. This film has become a cult following after multiple airings on Cartoon Network (even years) and Comedy Central (odd years). This film is also known to have helped Vans Old Skool skate shoes become a fashionable shoe choice of the 2010s after Freddy the main character was seen wearing these in notable scenes. Rating This was PG-13 for crude humor,explicit language, intense slapstick violence scenes, mayhem played for laughs and one scene of destruction, some sexuality and innuendo The destruction is the blackout,there is a lot of crude humor for ex. ,one big part of language is when Freddy says "Holy Crap!" and "Let's go Sidney JACKasS!" rerferring to Sidney Crosby. When Cartoon Network aired it on TV, the comments are HOLY COW! and Let's go Sidney HACKSTER! Various movie-based channels kept the orignal comments in the film. There is lots of slapstick scenes around the whole film, for ex. . Mayhem is played for laughs like when . There is some seuality in the film like when . There is innuedo when . Quotes Elf: Come on kid! Elf 2: Come on up! Santa:HO,HO,HO! What's your name little boy? Freddy:Uh,Freddy Elf 1:Hey kid! Hurry up! The store is closing! Kids that are waiting:Yeah kid. Aw come on! Freddy (to kids):Aw,SHUT UP! Kid 1:YOU SHUT UP! LET'S GO! Freddy:NOW SHUT THE JERKED MOUTH OF YOURS! Santa:What would you like for Christmas? Santa:How about a nice football? Santa:Get that kid out of here. (One of the elves try to put Freddy on the slide but Freddy gets on the top of the slide) Freddy:I want an official Red Ryder carbine-action 200-shot range model air rifle,a Lil Wayne CD,Happy Gilmore,South Park: Bigger,Longer,and Uncut and Call of Duty 2:Big Red One! (Freddy smiles) Santa:You're too young for those presents and you'll shoot your eye out when you get the BB Gun. (Santa kicks Freddy in the eye) Santa:HO! HO! HO! (Freddy goes down the slide) Freddy:NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! Soundtrack and Film ScoreCategory:Films Soundtrack 1.Green Day-American Idiot 2.Jesse McCartney-Beautiful Soul 3.Metallica-Enter Sandman 4.2Pac-Hit em Up 5.Chamillionare-Ridin Dirty 6.Nat King Cole-The Christmas SOng 7.Mariah Carey-All I want for Christmas Is You 8.Wham!-Last Christmas 9.U2-Vertigo 10.Blur-She's So High 11.Black Sabbath-Iron Man 12.DMX-Party Up 13.Joy Division-Love will Tear us Apart 14.Michael Jackson-Smooth Criminal 15.New Found Glory-Hit or Miss 16.Frank Sintara-Have Yourself a Merry Christmas 17.Oasis-Wonderwall 18.blink-182-Adam's Song Film Score 1.We Wish you a Merry Christmas (credits)-Hans Zimmer/Danny Elfman 2.Jingle Bells-Mark Mothersbaugh/Hans Zimmer